F It All and other Explicitly Honest Parodies
by Mockingbirdflies
Summary: Originally just my Let It Go parody, "F*** It All," I have since started writing more Explicitly Honest Frozen parodies as time goes on. I plan on posting them sporadically, pretty much as I write them, and, as time goes on, I may parody other movies as well... Anyhow, as the title implies, these parodies are explicit, so don't read if you aren't okay with a hearty dose of swearing
1. Fuck It All

**What? An update? But-but I never update! What is this sorcery?**

**Well, this little thing popped into my head just before Spring Break when I saw a 40-second "Explicitly Honest" rendition of Let It Go on tumblr... so of course I went and wrote a full version, for the purpose of entertainment and venting my anger without wringing any of my teachers' or classmates' necks... Anyway... Yeah. Wasn't planning on putting this up, but I guess it can go here. **

**Also, I'm trying to find time and a way to record this. Just for shits and giggles, you know. Who doesn't love swearing along to Disney?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any characters involved. If you would like to see the clip that inspired this, look up "Let It Go: Explicitly Honest Version" on YouTube. I drew inspiration from that and basically based the whole song around that clip, so... Yeah. **

**_WARNING: As the title implies, this is an explicit version. Lots of swears. Don't read on if that bothers you/if you're a small child on this site for God knows what reason... and if you are I'm sorry how scarred you probably are by this point. _**

**_..._**

Deadlines showing up on my planner today

No free time to be seen

A kingdom of fucking crazy

And it looks like I'm the queen

I've got reminders beeping

Every fucking where

Got ten projects due I don't fucking care

Procrastinate

Just fuck this shit

Gotta do stuff

But I'm too damn tired

I've got to work

Don't think I can

I know I can't

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

Don't give a shit any more

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

Flip that table, screw you all

Damn teachers

Can just kiss my ass

I don't give a fuck

I'm not gonna take this shit any more

_*Music Break*_

It's funny how at this point

I have no fucks to give

And to all my goddamn teachers:

I have a life to live!

It's time to yell at them:

Fuck you!

Take my work

And flush it all straight down the loo

Fuck this

Fuck that

Fuck everything

Fuck me

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

Bullshit the papers and just lie

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

They'll never see me try

I won't take this

There's no damn way

I don't give a fuck

_*Music Break*_

I have no fucks to give the second semester

All that I care about are tropical waters*

Why the hell would I work on this shit during break?

I'm never gonna pass

So fuck this goddamn class!

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

And I'll sleep past the break of dawn

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

A average long gone

Got it somewhat made

So just fuck the grades

I don't give a fuck

I'm not gonna take this shit any more

_*Like I said, I started writing this a few days before Spring Break... I really wanted to get to Miami. _


	2. Do You Wanna Play Some Video Games?

**So I guess this is just a thing I'll do from now on? Frankly I'm quite enjoying it. **

**Background on this piece - So many exams. My friend Spencer thought it would be a good idea to try to drag me out of über-cruch-time-study-mode. Not her best moment. **

Regular Text: Anna

_Italic Text: Elsa_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Frozen, or the original song "Do You want to Build a Snowman?", but I did write the lyrics to this parody, at least. **

**WARNING: Less swearing, but there's still a few minor swears in here. **

**...**

Elsa?

Do you wanna play some video games?

C'mon, you need to play!

Elsa, you're being such a bore

Come out the door

Haven't seen you in days!

We used to hang together

But now we can't

All 'cause of your damn exams!

Will you come and play some video games?

Not like it has to just be video games...

_Fuck off, Anna!_

Damn it, fine...

_*Music Break*_

Do you wanna play some video games?

Or try on dumb shit at the mall?

School really can't mean all this much to you

I've hardly seen you since you started back last fall!

I really can't believe this

You won't even talk to me

Because of these goddamn tests...

_*Music Break*_

Elsa?

Please, we know you're in there

People are asking where you've been

You're almost done now

Can you take a break?

We can play Snowflake Lake

I'll let you win...

I think you're going crazy

Haven't seen you sleep

In close to a month or two...

Do you wanna play some video games?

_*__Music Break*_

_...Later._


End file.
